Fate's Wicked Game
by emberghast
Summary: Buffy is the new secretary for William 'Spike' Giles,and is married to Riley Finn.When Buffy and and Spike start having an affair..this story has a sticky twist.*WARNING RATED NC-17 IN LATER CHAPTERS*
1. Lust at first sight

Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
  
Summery:Buffy is the new secretary for William 'Spike' Giles,and is married to Riley Finn.When Buffy and Spike start having an affair..this story has a sticky twist.  
  
Rating:R for now  
  
WARNING,THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULTERY AND WILL CONTAIN NC-17 CONTENT LATER  
  
- - -  
  
Xander Harris ran down the cubical hallway up to the main office were his best friend worked.  
  
"..Spike....Spike man..you are the luckiest son-of-a-bitch I have ever known!"Xander said,slumping into a chair,trying to catch his breath.  
  
Spike was a tall,lean man with pale skin,deep blue eyes,high cheek bones and white-blonde hair.  
  
Xander on the other hand, was medium built,with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match.His face still had a slight chubbiness to it.He and Spike had been best friend since Highschool and they both went to work for Spike's dad after college.  
  
Spike looked at him with a cocked eyebrow."And why is that?"He asked.  
  
"Dude..haven't you seen the chick your father hired as your new secretary?"Xander asked,wide eyed.  
  
Spike shrugged,"No,haven't bothered."Before Xander could make a remark Rupert Giles walked into the office.  
  
"Ah,William,I would like you to meet your new secretary,Buffy Summers."He said,and stepped aside,reveling the most beautiful creature Spike had ever laid his blue eyes on.  
  
Rupert nodded slightly to Buffy and exited the office,Xander followed him reluctantly,drool hanging visibly from his chin.  
  
She was slightly short with tan,golden skin.Her face was soft and beautiful.Her hair fell over her back and around her face in golden,soft waves.Her eyes were intense green and she had full pouty lips that were painted a coral color.She was wearing a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned one to low and a thigh-high plaided skirt that showed off her long,golden,smooth legs.  
  
"Hi."She said softly and her voice curled around him like a brilliant perfume.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss.Summers."He said in his cocky English accent.He gave her his trademark smirk that she returned with one of her own.All of a sudden his jenes felt way to tight.  
  
"Actually it's Mrs.Summers."She corrected,showing him the golden band on her fingure.Spike didn't show any sighns of caring.He had shagged married bint's before.  
  
He nodded and stood up,"Your office will be right here."He said,pointing to a door next to the one she had entered."I trust I don't need to explain your role here?"He asked and she shook her head and headed to her office.  
  
She entered the room,it was slightly big with light blue walls.The carpet was a cream white and there was a large,cherry oak desk polished brightly in the middle of the room.On the desk was a black,flat screen computer,a scanner,a printer,a black table mat with the companies logo printed in gold on it and a hands free phone headset.There was a leather comphy computer chair behind the desk.On the right of the desk was a dark blue file cabinet and a large potted plant next to that.  
  
She put down the crate that she was carrying down on the desk.This place was beautiful.She started unloading her things.She was a very organized person and liked to keep things that way,although despite that fact she also had a wild side,one she didn't dare show her meek little country farm-boy husband.  
  
She set a picture of her and Riley Finn next to the computer.She hadn't taken Riley's name when they wedd,Finn just didn't suit her,so he let her keep her maiden name.  
  
She walked up to the wall with a picture of her baby,A cute little Husky puppy with a nack for chewing on furniture.She saw a designated nail and went to hang up her picture and soon found two strong arms griping her's.She turned her head to see Spike,pressed slightly against her."Let me help you with that,pet."He wisperd,sending warm shivers down her spine."Thanks."She wisperd back and he hung her picture.He stepped back,"Cute dog."He commented before strolling around the office a bit more.  
  
"Thanks."She replied a cute little smile on her lips.He wasn't looking at her but he could tell she was checking him out.  
  
"Is that Mr.Summers?"He asked,picking up the picture of her and Riley.  
  
"No,that's Mr.Finn..but if you mean is he my husband..then yep."She answered,and he cocked an eyebrow and she explained.  
  
"Well,with a last name like Finn I can't blame you for wanting to keep your name. "He sympathized.  
  
"That's what I said."She smiled.  
  
He took a step toward her so he was almost in her face.  
  
"If you need anything pet..."He began.  
  
She stood on her tip-toes so her lips were almost an inch from his,"I'll call you."She finished for him,her breath hitting his lips softly.  
  
Before he could do anything about the distance of there lips she pulled away and shoo's him out of her office,"Go on now,I have work to do."She said and smirked at his perplexed look before closing the door in his face.He smirked at the closed door.  
  
"She wants me."He said to himself softly.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next couple of days Spike and Buffy spent every chance they got flirting with each other and sending off hints.  
  
It was 12:00,Buffy's break.She always spent it in her office,listening to music she downloaded from the Internet and eating a salad.  
  
Spike walked in and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey."She said softly when she saw him enter the room.  
  
"Hey,luv."He replied,"Luv,you need to eat more than that,your a walking stick."He said.  
  
She rolled her eyes,they went over this every day.He would tell her she was to skinny and try to force a burger down her throat.  
  
Today was no different.  
  
"Come on pet,just a bite."He said,offering her the burger.  
  
"No."She said plainly,taking another bite from her salad.  
  
He shrugged,giving up.  
  
He took that time to look at her.She wasn't like all of the other crazy bints he had mixed himself up with.She was different,something new...not to mention she was drop dead sexy.  
  
She was talking to him,he finally relized.  
  
"...So then I...Spike...Spike..you aren't listening to me are you?"She asked.  
  
He smirked."Sorry baby,I was to busy undressing you with my eyes."He told her,and to her surprise she repsonded..  
  
"Spike,I've found it's faster.."She took his hand and placed it on the neck of her shirt,"...If you undress someone with your hands."She said.  
  
He pulled her to him un expectantly and earned a yelp from her as she sat on his lap.  
  
"I have to."He replied before kissing her.  
  
The kiss was brutal,savage and wild.All the pent up feelings for each other was unleased in one action.  
  
He deepened the kiss,pushing open her mouth with his tounge.  
  
She nibbled and bit at his bottom lip possessively and ferice,causing little droplets of blood to drip forth.  
  
'Oh,baby likes to play.'He thought,feeling the blood run down his chin.  
  
Before anymore could be done the phone rang.  
  
"Leave it."Spike grunted,dueling with her tounge.  
  
"I *moan* can't."She struggled and sat up on his lap,reaching over the desk and grabbing the phone.  
  
Spike began kissing her neck and collarbone.  
  
"H-hello."She said in a false cheery voice.  
  
"O-o-oh...H-hi baby."She said and Spike knew it was white bread she was talking to.  
  
He met him once before,Riley had picked Buffy up early for a lunch out.He was nauseatingly sweet and cheery.It made Spike want to gag right then and there.  
  
He knew then that he wanted to shag Buffy's brains out, just to spite Mr.Sunshine and Daises.  
  
"U-uh huh,Oh,h-hold on I have a-another call."She said and clicked over to an empty line,she set the head set down.  
  
Spike continued to lick,nibble and kiss her neck and collarbone.  
  
"Spike stop,I have to talk to him."She said,trying to get his head off of her neck.  
  
"So talk to him."Spike grunted,enjoying himself far to much to stop now.  
  
"I can't if you keep doing..ahh..that."She said,he had licked the hollow of her throat and slightly pinched it with his teeth.  
  
"Tell him to call you back later then."He said,reluctantly stopping,a large pout on his lips as Buffy went to reach the headset.  
  
She saw his jutted out lower lip and couldn't help but suck on it.  
  
Spike pulled back,shaking a finger at her,"Ah,luv,don't start anything unless you want Farmboy on hold all day."He told her and she put the headset back on.  
  
"Sorry about that baby."Buffy started purposely rocking back and forth on Spike's lap.He had to bite his lip to stiffle a groan at the feel of her rubbing his,now throbbing,member.  
  
She stared into his eyes,taking on great pleasure that he was in a deal of pain from trying to suppress moans.  
  
"..Are you sure?"She asked Riley over the phone.  
  
"I-I mean I have loads to do here."She said.  
  
"Alright...I mean if your sure.."She said.  
  
"Ok,love you to..bye."And she hung up.  
  
She slid off of his lap and Spike sat there stunned.  
  
"Hey,what you do that for?"He asked.  
  
"Riley's going to be here in a little bit to take me out to dinner...I know I know,I tried to get out of it but he insisted."She told him,her disappointment matching his.  
  
She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his head.  
  
"We can continue this another time."She said slyly.  
  
"I mean..I was such a bad girl...leaving work early.."She began tracing random patterns on his shirt with her finger.  
  
"...I might have to stay late..to...make up for it."She reached up and began licking and nibbling his ear.  
  
"You bloody well know it."He said,his breath slightly shaky from what she was doing to his ear.  
  
Just then she herd a knock on Spike's Office door.  
  
"That would be Riley..I'll see you tomorrow."She said slyly and slipped out.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:So how do you like it?Smutty enough for you?Probably not..so I'm going to make it better!Just wait till next chapter. 


	2. Leather skirts and important meetings

A/N:Glad to know that people are enjoying my fic.Ok,without further ado...chapter 2.  
  
- - -  
  
Buffy was at home,curled into bed with Riley's big,oafish arm around her waist.He was snoring into next Wednesday..but that was only part of why she couldn't fall asleep.  
  
All she could think about was her blonde,arrogant,sexy,great kisser boss.  
  
This wasn't the first time she had cheated on Riley.Nope,she had done it with a couple other people to..it's just...Riley was so...Blah!  
  
Cheating on him made her life a thrill-ride,never knowing when they might get cought.It was great,and every time Riley said 'I love you.' Buffy would return it in the same cheery tone that he did,and he was none-the-wiser.  
  
'Spike is so sexy,with his blonde hair...damn blue eyes and Oh my gosh those cheek bones are to die for...mental note:Buffy,next time you get the chance lick those sexy cheek bones.'She smiled at the thought.'Hmm..now what am I going to wear tomorrow?' she asked herself mentally...then the biggest smile you had even seen crept onto Buffy's face...she knew what she was going to wear tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike sat in his office chair,thinking about Buffy.He couldn't get her out of his head,even when he was shagging that girl from the club last night all he could think about or see was her.  
  
Just then all thoughts were erased from his mind as Buffy enterd.He couldn't form a syllable.  
  
She was wearing a short,short,black,pure leather skirt with a slit up the side.The skirt itself ended dangerously close to the area between her legs.She had knee high black boots with several silver clips up the side's.Her top was the white one,she had worn her first day only it was unbuttoned way to low.Her hair fell loosely around her face in waves.Her lips were a full on red and glossed to a shine.  
  
Buffy walked into the room,and then into her office without so much as a glance at him.  
  
She knew the look on his face anyway and once she closed her door she had a huge smile on her face.She sat down in her leather chair and turned on her computer.  
  
She had a lot of work to do today.A lot of people called,wanting to make appointments with Spike,and she had a lot of paper's to file.  
  
Finally 12:00 rolled around.She turned on her music,pulled out her salad and waited for the daily ritual to begin.  
  
Sure enough a few seconds later Spike came in,pulling up a seat next to her and unwrapped his burger.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of those?"She asked.  
  
He looked at her,"No,Don't you ever get tired of eating like a rabbit?"He asked and she shook her head.  
  
"Come on,luv,take a bite..please?"He begged.  
  
"No,get that fatty,greasy,heart clogging thing away."She said playfully pushing his burger from her face.  
  
He shrugged,"I tried once again."He said to his burger,before biting into it."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"What?"He asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"You,your talking to your food."She said,giggling.  
  
He shrugged,"Well,me mum always told me not to play with my food,she never said I can't have civil conversations with it."He smiled,a true,genuine smile.  
  
That was it for Buffy,she pounced on his lap,straddling him.  
  
He abandoned his burger and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
There lips met with the same fire as last time,but this time it had a gentle side to it to.  
  
There tongues met,and danced an erotic dance together.  
  
She drank from his lips and he drank from her's.  
  
He tasted like tobacco,wine and mint,She tasted like Sugar,cinnamon and strawberries.  
  
She began unwittingly grinding against him.  
  
His moan was stifled by her mouth.  
  
She began tracing wet,open mouth kisses from his mouth to the side of his neck.  
  
She licked the earlobe and sucked it into her mouth,gently grinding her teeth against it.  
  
He held onto her tighter,pulling him closer to her.  
  
She left his ear and trailed down his neck.Licking,sucking,kissing and probing it,earning satisfied grunts and moans from Spike.  
  
Just then the door to Spike's office creaked open.  
  
"William?"They herd and they both froze.  
  
It was Giles.  
  
"William are you in here?"They herd.  
  
Buffy quickly got off of him,straightened her cloths and hair and began munching on her salad,Spike did the same..only without the salad but his Burger.  
  
Giles opened the door to Buffy's office.  
  
"Oh,Hello."He said.  
  
"Hi."Buffy replied,trying her best to hide the you-just-stopped-me-from-having-sex-with-your-sexy-son look on her face.  
  
" 'ello da' "Spike said,biting into his burger once more.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"Giles asked,his eyebrow's drew together.  
  
Buffy did not look at him but stared at her salad.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm having lunch with Buffy,Like I always do."Spike said,slightly angry.  
  
"Oh,yes,quite right,sorry..I forgot,I have been a bit absent minded lately."Giles quickly apologized.  
  
"William,I just got a call from the Head of the NNAN and they want a meeting with you right now."He said.  
  
"Right now?"Spike asked  
  
"Yes,and you will unless you want this company to fold."Giles replied.  
  
"Alright,"He said,reluctantly getting up and Giles left.  
  
"Well finish this tonight."He said gruffly and Buffy smiled,"Count on it."And he walked out.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:I know,the same old stuff..If you haven't noticed this is a lame attempt to drag this out to keep you in anticipation..it might not work..If I was in your shoe's I would be getting pretty mad,annoyed and unimpressed about now..but that's just me. 


End file.
